A Jaded Carol
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: A different version of "A Christmas Carol" where Trina is all three ghosts, Tori and her mom hate each other, and Jade is the main focus Or, Tori learns to appreciate her mom and Jade more. Jade and Tori friendship and Bade romance..


"Mom! Why can't they record me?" I shrieked one last time.

"I grounded you, remember?" my mom said, her hands on her hips.

"But then they'll give the oppertunity to Jade, and she's gonna rub it in my face!" I cried.

"Tori, go to your room right now!" Mom yelled. "Right now, Jade probably deserves to take your place!"

"I'm not five!" I screamed. "And Jade's a brat! She's such a witch!"

"You're acting like you're five. Now, go." I sighed, going to my room. I'm not two, I'm sixteen. I could've been recorded on a video. But no. Ever since Trina got run over and died **(Which I'll write about later) **me and my parents have been all on edge with each other.

I sat on my bed dejectedly. I suddenly felt really sleepy. I fell asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Trina!" I shrieked, finding myself in my bed. I got out of it.<p>

"Come," Trina said in monotone. "I am here to show you Jade's past, present, and future, so you see what actual bad parents are like. Maybe then you'll appretiate our parents, and maybe Jade." She seemed to turn back the clock.

We ended up at the hospital. A man who looked a lot like Jade's father was sitting impatiently in the waiting room with a little girl next to him, light brown hair and green eyes. **(I'll write about Jade's lifestory too). **

"Mr. West," a nurse called. He jumped up impatiently.

"Well?"

"She's gone."

"She died giving birth to our boy?"

"It's a girl."

"Jaden... is a she?" Mr. West roared. He ran into the hospital room (we followed him.) As soon as Mr. West laid eyes on the little girl in the towel, his gaze hardened. I gulped. "Killer," Mr. West growled.

"Let's go forward in time a little," Trina suggested. Now the little girl I had seen in the towel was two. And terrified.

"Daddy, I didn't kill anyone!" the little girl dressed in black squeaked as Mr. West punched her back.

"Yes, you did! You killed your mother!" Mr. West yelled.

"No... ow!" the little girl was in tears, Mr. West was beating her to death. Blood streaked her back, and Tori's heart actually twisted in pain for Jade when her father slammed an alcohol glass against her skin. Then he left, and the girl in the hospital room (she was now older) came in.

"What happened, Jade?" the girl yelled.

"Carrie, Daddy hit me!" Jade sobbed. I guessed that the two were sisters.

"Oh," Carrie said lovingly, pulling Jade onto her lap. The toddler sobbed and sobbed into her sister's shirt.

"Let's go forward in time," Trina said. "Carrie went off to college, and this is Jade, in the present. Her dad is dating a lady she hates." And just like that, a teen just my age was sitting on her bed, black hair with fake aqua highlights and black clothes. She was texting on her PearPhone. I heard a low, loud grumble, and guessed it was her stomach, because she put her hand over her stomach, her face twisted in pain. Her hair was all dull and lacking luster. _She hasn't eaten in days._ There was a banging on the door. Her head shot up, and her eyes betrayed her fear.

"Open the door!" a grumbly voice yelled. Jade yelped, not taking her eyes off the door. Suddenly, the door opened. Jade shrieked as her dad entered. "I told you to get me more alcohol!"

"I-i-it was all s-s-sold out," Jade stammered.

"I have a hot one in the living room, and she wants beer, so get her beer!" Mr. West demanded.

"Which one? That freak Stephanie, who I caught having _it _with you?" Jade yelled back, her eyes shone with fear. _She's trying to be brave. _

"She's tight," Mr. West said.

"Ugh," Jade said, screwing her face up. "You're revolting."

"You'll have a front row seat of seeing us do _it _again tonight," Mr. West said. Jade looked horrified. I tried to look away, but the view of Jade's terror-filled eyes didn't escape my mind. I kept watching as Mr. West grabbed a pair of sissors Jade had. He aimed and threw them at Jade's head, missing in his drunken gaze. Now furious, he grabbed Jade by the hair and pulled her to the floor. She shrieked, and Mr. West swung her head at a mirror. Her head broke it, and all the glass cut her head. _That's why her face was all cut and bruised today in school. _Mr. West started pounding her until she bled more than she already was.

"Dad, I promise to be good, if I get you your alcohol drinks can I have dinner? I haven't eaten in a week!" Jade looked truely terrified.

"No. Just go get those drinks. Me and Stephanie are thirsty," Mr. West said.

"Can I clean the blood off my face first?" Jade whimpered.

"Ugh, if it'll make you stop whining," Mr. West growled.

We followed Jade out the door after she cleaned herself off, but she didn't go to the store. She made a beeline to Beck's RV.

"Your father again?" Beck asked soothingly to Jade. She nodded, biting her lip. "Come on, let it out," Beck said softly. Then Jade started sobbing into Beck's chest. He held the skinny teen close and started running his fingers through her unbrushed, unkept hair.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Let's go to the future," Trina said emotionlessly. And to the future we went. "Jade was eighteen, she was emotionally scarred because she accidently walked in on one of her father and Stephanie's 'moments.' Stephanie left."

"What do you mean 'was'?" I asked. Trina motioned her hand to the future in front of us.

"Death," she said quietly. I sucked in a sharp breath.

A taller, older version of Jade was crumpled on the floor, blood staining the cement around her. Blood adorned her black hair and lined her black clothes, Her sides rose and fell really quickly. Her father loomed over her, his eyes filled with bloodlust. Suddenly, a gasp came from Jade, and her sides fell rapidly. Her frightened eyes glazed over.

"Oh my God, I just watched someone die!" I cried. I was seriously horrified. Suddenly, Beck ran in the room.

"Jade!" he yelled.

"You love that piece of garbage?" Mr. West roared.

"I loved her! She's not garbage! She was a very lovable person once you got through her tough exterior, which you created out of your haterid and abuse! It's not her fault Mrs. West died! You're just heartless! You were no father to her! All she wanted was love, and you gave her abuse! Jade was a person! She felt pain, sadness, anger, and love! Yes, Jade West loved! She had feelings, and you tore her apart! Now she's dead, and it's all your fault! You're a murderer! How does that make you feel?" Beck screamed.

"Satisfied, now that she's wiped off the earth. I did everyone a favor," Mr. West said, slapping Beck. "Jade was worthless."

"I hate you!" Beck yelled.

"We will now go back to your life," Trina said emotionlessly.

"No, Trina, is there anything I can do to change Jade's life?" I asked.

"No," Trina said, "what's done is done. The damage was made. You can't turn back. Oh, and tell Mom I'm doing okay."

* * *

><p><em>You can't turn back... turn back... turn back...<em>

* * *

><p>"I will change... I can... change..." I woke up, sweat beading my forehead and palms. "Oh my God, that was such a scary dream!"<p>

"Tori, honey, are you okay?" my mom asked. I jumped, realizing she was standing over me.

"Uhh, yeah, I think," I said quietly.

"I just had a dream about Trina," I said. "She's doing fine. Hey, uh, Mom, isn't it illegal to abuse a kid, even if that kid is sixteen?"

"Yeah... Where are you going with this?" Mom asked.

"I love you Mom!" I cried, throwing my arms around her.

"Okay... I love you too Tori," Mom said, confused.

I smiled and skipped out of my room, knowing that I'd fix it all if it was the last thing I did.

_The end!_


End file.
